


【金枪】Fanatical Trip

by AkaharaRinko



Series: 真祖与死徒 [2]
Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, 吸血鬼, 死徒, 真祖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Relationships: 金枪
Series: 真祖与死徒 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661197
Kudos: 1





	【金枪】Fanatical Trip

“再过来一点,迪卢木多。你不想掉下去吧? ”吉尔伽美什扶着迪卢木多的腰,催促他靠近。此时的迪卢木多坐在他的大腿上,双手被绑在身后。为了在颠簸的马车上保持平衡,他不得不将身体往吉尔伽美什靠。

“噢,我现在有点晕。”迪卢木多抱怨道,酗酒的后果以及山路的崎岖让他只能依赖吉尔伽美什, “把手松开不行吗?”

吉尔伽美什笑了笑,捏着他的颌吻了下去。“不行,防止你负债潜逃。”两个人的额头抵在一起,吉尔伽美什说话引起气流的振动,仿佛能使对方的睫毛也为之颤抖。

“你知道绑不住我的……唔? ”

腰部突然失去了支撑,迪卢木多下意识地贴紧吉尔伽美什,正中了后者的下怀。吉尔伽美什立即给了他一个冗长的深吻,齿列间不时的碰撞弄伤了迪卢木多的舌尖。分离的时候,   
混着血丝的唾液沾在他被吮得微微发肿的唇瓣上,令人忍不住再次吻上。

“哈哈……”吉尔伽美什愉悦地笑了起来, “你这个不知所措的样子真可爱。”

“突然放手,我都要掉下去了。”迪卢木多调整了一下坐姿,以便两人可以对视,“ 以及,可爱什么的,我可不是女人。”

“抱歉。要是你摔死了这笔债就讨不回来了。”

“那么你现在要开始讨债了么? ”

“嗯。但这位先生,您借的是高利贷。现在利息水涨船高了,您只还本金是不够的。” 

“借债之前我可设听说。”

“先还利息吧。现在要査清您的财产,看看有设有私底下藏着的。”说着吉尔伽美什解开了迪卢木多的衣钮,修长的手指滑入领口,依靠触感探索着。他当然对这具身体了如指掌,   
如何让它放松, 如何让它快乐地颤抖……拇指按压着不明显的肋骨, 一根一根往下数；衣扣轻易地被撑开了,很清脆地落在地上,吉尔伽美什的手像一把锋利的刀,三两下便割开了迪卢  
木多。

“你那眼神像小刀投向我一样,没办法躲。”迪卢木多打趣  
道。

“乖乖坐好。现在我是刀,你是肉。”

“好,万恶的资本家要喝我的血,吃我的肉了吗?”

“当然。”吉尔伽美什挑选了一个最满意的地方下手,是心脏上面的一小块皮肤。他轻啄着那里,并不着急咬下去,就像老练的厨师在煎牛排前总要拍打牛肉, 为的是让肉变得更松软鲜美。迪卢木多心跳的节奏清晰地从近处传来,吉尔伽美什问: “很舒服么?你心跳得很快。”

“是的……”迪卢木多诚实地回答, “有点痒,不过我并不讨厌。”

得到了赞许的人低下头继续, 当他的舌头触碰到皮肤时, 听到了一声细小的叹息,似乎在感叹终于迎来了这一突破,又好像是不满于现状。

迪卢木多有些眩晕,血液像澎湃的浪潮拍打着胸口,他说: “酒劲上来了,有点难受……”他将身体往吉尔伽美什贴得更近了,后者则默认为进一步的邀请。

主厨认为时候已到,他小心地切开表面,正好,是三分  
熟,老饕们喜爱的。

滚烫的液体流淌出来,切口很浅,他啜饮着甜美的血液,   
畅饮着这血腥味的特调饮品 。

迪卢木多端着气,血液的流出减轻了身体的不适,作呕的感觉正一步步被快感取代。此时他非常想将手指插入吉尔伽美什柔软的发间,用指腹按压他的发根,但双手的桎梏未解开,只好更努力地靠近他。

“啊……吉尔,真舒服……”他发出了满足的叹声。

“你的身体告诉我还想我的獠牙刺得更深,是这样吗?”吉尔伽美什抬头看他,赤红的眼中闪烁着狡黠。

“对……再深一点,刺入我吧……”他眯着金色的眼眸，呻吟着。

“那么让我们一起坠入……最快乐的痛楚吧。”

不知餍足的吸血鬼将他的獠牙嵌人,抛开一切,循着本性  
前进。他解开了迪卢木多手上的禁锢,任由他抓住自己的背, 两人像要融为一体地紧紧拥抱着。 

“如果愿意的话, 我会让你沉溺于更深的快乐之中……”  
==End==


End file.
